Men Sleepover Party
by roselinakatweasley
Summary: Kid goes to Soul's house for a party... what will happen? O3O Oneshot yaoi!


**Warning: Yaoi so don't like don't read.**

**Disclaimer: If I did own Soul Eater there would be a season two and LOTS of yaoi!**

**A/N: I want to give thanks to my beta atasfan16 who helped me edit this story! I hope you enjoy it!**

Death the kid was invited to a "men's'" sleepover that was being hosted by Soul. Maka didn't mind due to the fact that she was going to be out all night at the library doing nerdy junk. Kid started packing everything knowing that tonight wasn't going to be a normal night for many reasons:

1. It's Soul  
2. He's hosting the party  
3. There was going to be Mountain Dew

Of course he knew that deep down, in a pit of some dark place that no one has ever found, he was excited. Now a lot of things can happen when you're jacked up on Mountain Dew. It's almost as though you're drunk, but kinda of less harmful. As night struck, Kid walked down stairs, waving good-bye to Liz and Patty, and was off on his way.

When Kid walked up to the door of Soul's place, he heard loud rock music blasting through out the house. Kid slowly lifted his hand up to knock on the door but found the he was sucked right in by Soul. He soon found out that there were only three people, him, Soul, and Black Star. He sat his stuff on the couch. When he looked over at Soul and Black Star he saw that they had already went through three 2-liter bottles of Mountain Dew.

'Dear God! I'm screwed!' He thought.

"Want some?" Soul offered.

Kid smiled nervously. "No, no thanks!"

"Come on, Kid. Just a sip?"

**Kid's POV**

Soul sounded as though he was trying to offer me alcohol.

"No thanks."

"You sure?" He asked.

"Yes, Soul, I'm sure." I retorted.

"You positive?"

"Yes!" I said annoyed. Black Star then laughed hard.

"HOLY CRAP YOU'RE PREGANT!" Soul shouted.

It took awhile to process but then I got it. I blushed deep with embarrassment, knowing that it wasn't true, but wanting to have at least a bit of fun, I decided to see their reactions.

"Why yes, yes I am." I said proudly trying to hold back a snicker.

Soul laughed and said, "Who's the daddy?"

Once again just to see their reactions, I pointed to him and said "You."

Soul stopped laughing but he was still smiling. Black Star fell off the table he was sitting on, clutching his stomach because he was laughing so hard. I took the bottle of Mountain Dew from Soul and started chugging it. Soul and Black Star then started shouting "Chug, chug, chug!" With that being, I chugged the whole 2-liter bottle and felt satisfied.

As hours passed of us doing idiotic things that I would normally never ever do in my entire life, it came to one last thing… Truth or Dare. Now I normally know that it's a girls' game at sleepovers but we decided to do it our style, where we were all jacked up on Mountain Dew, willing to do anything. Soul truth or dared me first. I bravely chose dare.

"Alright kid, I dare you to run outside in the street,"

'That's easy!' I thought to myself, but then came the next part.

"Naked!" Soul finished.

Black Star giggled, and I huffed and said "Okay" I took all my clothes off and started running outside in the nude. I knew Liz would probably be video taping me if she saw this. As I finished my dare, I ran back to the house as fast as I could. When I got back to the door I saw it was locked. Soul had the blinds open with Black Star right behind him peeping. I could tell they were laughing hard.

'Oh Lord! I'm screwed!' I thought. As I looked at the window again Soul hung a note up that said 'We'll let you back in and let you get dressed if you do one thing. . .'

I looked up. They knew what I was thinking. 'Okay, what?'

Soul flipped it over. 'Go to your house and say "room service"' I gawked at this.

Knowing that I wouldn't get my clothes back if I didn't' say yes, I sighed and nodded. Soul high-fived Black Star. I ran to my house as fast I could...still in the nude. As i walked up to the steps of my house I got to the door and knocked and quickly yelled, "Room service!"

When the door opened it was Patty.

'Great!' I thought to myself.

"Hey Liz come over here!" Patty yelled.

'OH NO!' I screamed in my head.

Liz came over and had burst out laughing. "Kid! Holy crap what are you doing!"

I sighed and said "Truth or dare..."

She smirked "Is that so?"

"Yep."

She turned around. "Come on Patty, let Mr. Naked lad here enjoy his nudity in peace," And Patty followed.

I ran back to Soul's house and got to the door, it was unlocked 'YES!' I thought, Soul came up behind me with my clothes and I slipped them back on fast. After hours Of playing truth or dare, it came back to my turn.

Black Star asked me, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare!" I blurted out without thinking.

"Alright, I dare you to kiss Soul!" He said and I froze at hearing his words

"You want me to do WHAT!" I screamed. Soul seemed completely comfortable with this.

"CHICKEN!" Black Star screamed at me.

"Fine, I'll do it!" I yelled back.

I looked at Soul and he looked at me as though he was going to attack me. I leaned down and Soul grabbed me into a kiss...a very long one at that. As we pulled away, I looked at Soul and felt the warmth rush up into my cheeks as I blushed a crimson red. Soul smiled. "Did lover boy enjoy his kissy-wissy?"

My blush deepened. "No!" I said, even though I really did.

He smirked and said, "Whatever, I know you did!" He was right, but I wouldn't admit it. After four more rounds of truth or dare we passed out.

When morning came I had forgotten everything that happened last night and felt something cuddle me, and knee me in the butt. When I looked over it was Soul.

"HOLY CRAP! GET OFF ME!" I screamed and jumped up. Soul looked at me and freaked out. Black Star woke up and laughed some more. As we all completely woke up, we questioned each other about what happened last night. No one seemed to remember.

"Well, lets see here," a feminine voice came from behind us. We turned to see it was Maka.

"You guys got jacked up on Mountain Dew and played truth or dare. Kid got dared to run outside in the… nude, and a bunch of other stuff. Then Kid kissed Soul." Maka finished.

After she said that I remembered it all. That night was the most horrifing, yet best day of my life. When it came time to leave I got my stuff, said goodbye to everyone, and was off. When I got home the nickname "Naked Lad" never did leave me.

~End~ XD

**Please Review! *hands cookies***


End file.
